


Звезды умерли

by Cristy_Caines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_Caines/pseuds/Cristy_Caines
Summary: Сходя с ума, забываешь, где мир живых, а где - мертвых. Они переплетаются.





	Звезды умерли

Нас учат: "Время лечит. Непременно  
Приходит всем мучениям конец".  
Не ждущая ответа ассистентка  
И горем уничтоженный вдовец

Казалось бы, вот-вот уже откроют  
Секрет, что иногда чудес не жди  
И что мечтам не суждено порою,  
Как нам хотелось, сбыться. Но они,

Как два слепца, идут за наваждением,  
Не в силах наконец сказать "прощай",  
В бесчеловечном, странном наслаждении  
Своим страданием, выход не ища.

Один все там же, у глухого гроба,  
Переживая тот же день и час,  
Другая... просто рядышком. Ни слова.   
И прячет грустный взор влюбленных глаз.

О, Эмили. Жесток твой плен мертвецкий.  
Спустя уже не важно сколько лет  
В кривых зеркал безумном королевстве  
Лишь ты жива. А та, кто ближе - нет. 

Так что ж ронять бессмысленные слезы   
Агресту? Натали? В конце концов,   
Воспетый в песнях и стихах свет звездный   
Давно на самом деле тоже мертв.


End file.
